The Life Of A Hero
by SupaHotNaruto
Summary: WARNING: RATED M FOR LEMON, INCEST, HAREM AND SOME FETISHES. ONLY INTENDED FOR PEOPLE 18 YEARS OF AGE OR OLDER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! It's been 2 years since Naruto defeated Madara, Kaguya and Sasuke. Now he's on his way to become Hokage. But first, he decides to get involved with the women who love him most.
1. Author's Note

Okay, I know I've been away for a while, but that's because I've been so busy with life. My uncle passed away and school just recently started for me, so I guess you can say I've had a lot to do. Also, I kinda ran out of ideas ever since _Naruto_ ended. But besides all that, I will start writing fanfictions again, and I do take requests now. If you have a request for me, please send me a private message or post it in the review section of my stories and I'll put them into consideration.


	2. Chapter 1: Loving Mommy

This particular fanfiction takes place after the Shinobi World War, specifically 2 years after. Naruto has managed to defeat both Kaguya and Sasuke, and is currently trying to achieve his dream of becoming Hokage. Due to his heroic deeds, everyone in the village now admires him, including many women. Little does Naruto know that the lust does not stop, even in his own house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AT NARUTO'S HOUSE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was relaxing on the couch, watching _Dragonball Z _while eating chips. His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was washing the dishes in the kitchen. Naruto's father died when he was young, which left Kushina a heartbroken widow. Naruto was affected much more, and has craved fatherly attention for as long as he could remember.

Kushina came into the living room after she finished the dishes and took the vacuum cleaner. She got on her knees and began vacuuming the floor, her ass in clear view for Naruto. The young blonde got distracted from his favorite TV show by his mother. He had always been a pervert, a trait he picked up from his godfather, Jiraiya.

"Naruto-kun, is something wrong?" Kushina truned back to her son. "Uhhh, no. Nothing, mom." Naruto told her, continuing to stare at his mother's ass. She smiled and turned her head back. "Sound to me like you're enjoying the view." Naruto blushed and his nose bled a little. "W-what are you talking about, mom?"

Kushina smiled and approached her son, her hips swaying back and forth. She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Mom, I was-" The young man was cut off by his mother, who put her finger over his lips. "Shhh. It's okay, Naruto. I know you've been staring at me for some time now. I completely understand."

"M-Mom, I-." She interrupted him again, this time with a kiss on the lips. Naruto was surprised at first, but then settled down and closed his eyes. Kushina then pulled away and spoke again. "Truth is, I've always wanted you too, ever since your father died. You remind me so much of him, and I just couldn't help myself."

"Well, do you wanna, umm..." Naruto tried to finish his sentence. "Yes, Naruto-kun." Kushina whispered into her son's ear. "Fuck me." Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mother, his own mother, wanted his dick. He knew it was taboo, but he couldn't resist his perverted urge, so he decided to give her what she wanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LEMON TIME**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto leaned in and kissed his mom. He rubbed her large breasts underneath her shirt and apron, which were almost as big as Tsunade's. He took off her apron and her shirt, revealing her large breasts. Naruto then removed her dress, which showed her panty-covered lower area. Naruto began to rub on his mother's boobs and suck on her nipples. Kushina moaned, loving what her son was doing to her. Naruto reached and pulled down his mother's panties, which showed her cleanly shaved pussy.

Kushina giggled. "You want mommy's pussy, sweetie?" Naruto began to drool. "Yeah. I do." Kushina smiled and undressed her son, admiring his ripped body and toned muscles, but she especially loved his huge cock. "Mmm, you're bigger than your father." Kushina let herself down on Naruto's cock, allowing the tip to slide inside her glory hole. She let out a moan of ecstacy. She had not slept with another man ever since Minato passed. She slid down further until all 9 inches disappeared inside her.

The redheaded milf placed her hands on Naruto's chest and began riding him up and down, slowly. She moaned loudly as she rode her son's hard cock. "Mmm, Naruto-kun. You feel so good." Naruto was enjoying himself just as much. His hands were on her amazing ass cheeks and he was groaning moderately. "This feels so good." Kushina leaned in and french kissed her son as she rode his cock harder and faster. Naruto reached up and rubbed her large breasts as his mother continued riding him.

The two switched positions. Kushina lied on her back as Naruto put her feet on his shoulders. He slid his cock inside her and started fucking her hard and fast. Kushina moaned loudly and rubbed her clit as her son fucked it. "Yeah! Fuck mommy. Make her cum!" Naruto took her feet and began sucking and licking her toes and sole as he fucked her even harder and faster. Kushina moaned even louder. "Yeah baby. Lick mommy's feet. It makes her so horny and wet!"

Naruto continued to fuck his mother like a maniac. He couldn't believe he was fucking his own mother. He was disgracing his family but he didn't care. Just then, Naruto groaned loudly. He couldn't hold back anymore. The smell of his mommy's feet and his hard fucking of her pussy made him cum a large load inside her pussy. The intense heat of the semen entering her made Kushina cum as well, moaning Naruto's name loudly as she came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**END OF LEMON**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto lied on the couch, with Kushina next to him, her head and hand lying on his chest. "That... was... amazing." She said slowly. "I can't believe we actually did it. You and I, mother and son." Naruto looked up as he talked to her. "Yeah. Truth is, mom. I've always wanted to have sex with you, ever since dad died." Kushina smiled at her son. "It's okay. I've wanted the same thing." She leaned in and kissed him passionately. Then the two fell asleep on the couch, still naked and sweaty.


	3. Chapter 2: Loving Bae

After last night's experience, Naruto felt ready to take on anything. Knowing that his mother's love would be there to protect him, he headed out to the bath house to treat himself for loving his mother so much. He also invited his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga, to join him. He wanted to finally make love to her.

When he reached the bath house, he paid for his ticket and went into the showers, took his clothes off and put on a towel. He went into the first unisex hot spring pool, took off his towel and went inside. There, he daydreamed about Hinata and having sex with her while waiting for her.

After a few minutes, a blue-haired girl in a sleeveless top and booty shorts came into the bath house. She undressed, put on a towel and tied her hair. She then went into the unisex spring pool to find Naruto, eyes closed and daydreaming. "N-Naruto-kun." She said softly.

The blonde man opened his eyes and saw his girlfriend, Hinata, standing in front of him, wearing nothing but a towel. "Hinata. There you are. Come in and join me." Hinata blushed and approached him. "O-okay. Please look away." Naruto sighed and thought. _"Not this shit again." _

He turned his head away as Hinata let her towel down and sank her body inside the water while covering her breasts. "O-okay. You can look now." Naruto turned his head back to Hinata, and saw her hiding her breasts from him. "Hinata, you don't have to cover your breasts. I'm the only one here."

Hinata, starting to feel more secure from her boyfriend's word, took her arms off her breasts and faced towards his direction, her large D-sized breasts floating over the water. Upon seeing this, Naruto's eyes turned white, his jaw dropped and he received a massive nosebleed.

Hinata then covered her breasts again. "See? T-this is why I didn't want to show you." She felt ashamed of herself now. Naruto quickly recovered and wiped the blood from his nostrils. "Hinata, it's okay. What happened was a good thing. I really liked seeing your boobs." He smiled to her. "In fact, I kinda wanna see them again."

Hinata blushed deeply at hearing this. "N-Naruto-kun, I don't know. I fear that..." Naruto looked confused. "Fear what? You can tell me, Hinata." She felt so embarassed right now. "That you d-don't like women with big boobs." Naruto laughed slightly. "Who told you that? I love women with big boobs. Like Granny Tsunade, Ms. Mizukage, etc."

Hinata looked at him again, starting to feel more secure again. "R-really, Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled. "Of course I do, Hinata. Now please, can I see them again?" Hinata started to blush less. "Okay, Naruto-kun." She took her hands off again, her boobs once again floating in the water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LEMON TIME**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto snickered like a total idiot, kinda like Butthead. He went closer and looked at them, then moved his hands up and began rubbing Hinata's boobs. The blue-haired kunoichi blushed again. "I d-didn't say you could t-touch them." Naruto ignored her and decided to get kinky, placing his face in her cleavage and making motorboat sounds.

Hinata blushed even harder, but she was slowly transitioning from embarassment to pleasure. She placed her hands behind Naruto's head as he then began to suck on Hinata's nipples and rub her boobs. Hinata moaned softly as he did this. She was actually now willing to give her virginity to Naruto.

Naruto then reached under the water and spread Hinata's legs, and began rubbing her clit, which was covered by a small blue bush. Hinata moaned louder, loving the feeling of what Naruto as doing. The blonde man then took his dick, which was rock hard now, and slid it into Hinata's clit with ease.

This caused the Hyuga heiress to moan loudly, almost loud enough for everyone in the nearby baths to hear. Naruto groaned softly as he began thrusting into her pussy. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to fuck her. Feeling so much pleasure, Hinata reached up and untied her hair, letting it fall and float in the water.

As Naruto fucked her harder, Hinata's moans only grew louder. Then, he switched positions with her. Hinata was on top now in reverse cowgirl position, riding Naruto's hard dick as if she was a professional. Naruto lifted up her legs out of the water with his arms and in the air as he fucked her right in the pussy in reverse position.

Hinata couldn't believe this. She was finally having sex with Naruto. He was thinking the exact same thing as well. The hot water and the hard fucking got so intense that both lovers climaxed simultaneously, their cum mixing inside her and with the water around them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**END OF LEMON**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the amazing sex, Naruto was sitting in the edge of the bath, hands behind his head, with Hinata lying her head on his chest. "Wow, that was great. How does it feel to lose your V-card, Hinata." Hinata turned and smiled to her boyfriend. "It felt amazing, Naruto-kun. I hope we do this again." She leaned in and kissed him passionately.


	4. Chapter 3: Loving Side Chick

Today, Naruto was expected by Kakashi to show an important visitor around town. With this, Naruto stood out the gate to wait for the visitor to show up. After about an hour, Naruto saw a carriage arriving at the gate. "Finally! It showed up!" When the carriage reached the gate, the door opened.

Out of the carriage stepped someone that Naruto had met before: Shion, the Piestess. The moment she Naruto, she got so excited. She smiled and did a fangirl-like squeal, running to Naruto and hugging him tightly. "Oh my God, Naruto-kun! I missed you so much!"

Naruto laughed and hugged her back. "Hey, Shion! I missed you too." He smiled. He smiled. Shion has changed a lot. She wore her priestess crown with a beautiful dress and flashy flip-flops. "So, we should start the tour." Shion smiled. "Yes. That would be best." With that said, they headed into the now-city. After about 4 hours of sightseeing, Naruto treated Shion out to Ichiraku Ramen's, which was the best in all of Konoha.

"Wow, Naruto. I've really enjoyed today. Thank you for spending time with me today." Naruto smiled and slurped up a noodle. "Anything for a friend. If you want something, tell me and I'll try to get it for you." Shion, remembering the last thing she said to Naruto, bit her lip. She placed her hand over his as he looked at her.

Naruto looked down at their hand, then back to her. "I want you, Naruto-kun." She gave him a lustful eye. Naruto's eyes widened. "Um, really?" He questioned her order. Shion nodded. "Remember, you still owe me a child. You said so yourself that you would help me, remember?"

Naruto then quickly recalled what he last said to her. "Oh... right. Well, thing is, I kinda have a girlfriend right now." Shion gave him a sad look. "Please, Naruto-kun? I've wanted nothing more than to spend a night with you. Naruto looked at her quivering lip and large eyes. He sighed. "Alright. Let's do it." The two them made their way to a motel in central Konoha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LEMON TIME**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto kissed Shion's neck, and Shion loved it when he did that. They made their way to the bed, which was queen-sized, fitting their bodies perfectly. Naruto took off Shion's dress, revealing her large D-size breasts. _"Man, they're almost as big as Hinata's." _He thought. He began to rub and play around with the pair, causing Shion to moan softly. "That feels good, Naruto-kun." She put her hands behind Naruto's head, rubbing his hair as he sucked her nipples.

Then, Naruto reached down and pulled off Shion's thong. He threw it off the bed and decided to get kinky with Shion. "Hey, Shion. Wanna 69?" The priestess giggled. "I would love to." Naruto smirked and lied on his back, and Shion followed by sitting on his face. Naruto began to lick on Shion's cunt, causing a loud moan to escape from her lips. She bent over and took Naruto's entire length into her mouth.

Shion bobbed her head up and down, and rubbed Naruto's sack to stimulate him further. Naruto shoved his tongue deeper into Shion's clit, hitting her g-spot. Shion gave a muffled moan as her mouth was full of the young blonde man's cock. She took the cock out of her mouth and began stroking it violently. Naruto stopped licking and began fingering Shion's clit vigorously. This caused them both to cum in a matter of seconds, and they both licked the cum off of each others' genitals.

Shion was now craving more. "Naruto-kun, I need that huge, hot cock of yours inside me." Naruto loved hearing that. He lied Shion on her side and so did he. He spread her leg up and slid his cock inside her. Shion moaned loudly as the cock entered her. Naruto began thrusting slowly, then gradually built speed over time.

Shion rubbed her pussy as Naruto fucked it harder and faster every second. She also grabbed Naruto by the cheek and french kissed him deeply as they fucked. "Naruto-kun! Fuck me! Make me your bitch!" Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Shion, a high-ranking priestess, wanted to be his bitch. A commoner's bitch.

Naruto stood upright on his knees and put Shion's dominant leg on his shoulder. He continued fucking her until he was close to climax. "Cum inside me, Naruto-kun! Give me your babies!" Doing as instructed, Naruto unleashed his load into Shion's pussy. He then pulled out as the cum dripped out of her pussy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**END OF LEMON**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto lied on the cum-soaked motel bed, then turned his head to Shion. She lied next to him, facing him. She smiled and leaned her forehead in until it came into contact with his. Naruto gave a small smile back. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. For keeping your promise to me." Naruto replied calmly. "It's the least I could do for you." The two kissed and then fell asleep on the filthy bed.


	5. Chapter 4: Loving Tho

Naruto left the motel room to take a breath of fresh air. Just then, he received a call on his cell phone. He took it out and checked the caller ID, to see it was Sakura. He answered the call. "Hello? Sakura?" Sakura replied quickly. "Naruto? Can you come over to my house? I have to talk to you about something?"

"Now? I'm busy entertaining the priestess." Sakura begged to him. "Please, Naruto." Her voice began to break and eyes began to tear up on the other side. "I need you." Naruto's eyes widened when he realized Sakura began to cry. "okay, Sakura. I'll be over there. Just please, calm down."

Using his dad's Raijin kunai, Naruto teleported to Sakura's house on her balcony. He knocked on the glass door, and Sakura came over and opened it. "Hey Sakura. What's the pro-" He was interrupted by a tight hug from the pink-haired kunoichi, who burst to tears on his shoulder.

Naruto hugged her and replied nicely. "It's okay, Sakura. I'm here. Now tell me what the problem is." He held Sakura as he went over to the couch with her. Sakura wiped her tears, yet still had a broken voice. "Well, Sasuke said he would come back for me. But he never did."

Naruto sighed. "You can't wait for Sasuke forever. You have to find someone else." Sakura realized that naruto was right. She couldn't wait for Sasuke forever. "Naruto, you're right. But, I won't be able to find someone anymore. I'm nothing but a useless burden to everybody."

Naruto hugged Sakura again. "No you're not. You're not useless, and you're certainly not a burden. You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for, especially for me." He smiled to her and wiped her tears away. "You'll always have me. You'll never be alone as long as I'm here."

After hearing those words, Sakura looked at Naruto and she saw him much more differently now. She saw a mature, caring man who would never abandon those closest to him. "Sakura? You okay?" He asked her. Suddenly, Sakura did something unexpected: she leaned in and kissed Naruto, causing his eyes to widen.

"Sakura, why did you-" She stopped him. "Naruto, I realized that I wasted all my time with an asshole who was never there for me. When all this time, you were here to love and care for me. I'm sorry, but I want you now. And I'm not lying this time." Naruto looked at her surprised. "So, what exactly do you want?" Sakura smiled. "I want you to sleep with me, Naruto." The young blonde smiled. "That's it? Alright." Sakura smiled and kissed him, and he liufted her up and took her to her bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LEMON TIME**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto took off Sakura's shirt and her bra as well. Sakura did the same for Naruto, minus the bra part. Naruto unhooked Sakura's bra and took it off, revealing her B-sized breasts. Sakura looked at him. "I know. They're small." Naruto shrugged. "Pffft. I don't care." Sakura smiled. "Really?" Naruto smiled back. "Yeah." She thanked him with a kiss, and they continued to undress each other. They got as far as their underwear. "Naruto, I have a special present for you. Lie down and close your eyes."

Naruto did as instructed. Sakura blindfolded him to make sure he doesn't cheat. She then took off her panties and sat on his face, but made sure her pussy doesn't touch his lips. She then fingered herself violently, and she squirted a stream onto his face, letting out a harsh moan. Naruto drank it all, feeling surprised as to what Sakura could do. The pink-haired kunoichi giggled. "I'm a squirter." She then took off the blindfold.

Naruto smirked and Sakura smiled. She then positioned herself over his cock and slid herself down on it. She bent over and kept herself close to him as Naruto thrusted up and down in her pussy. He started out hard and vigorous, causing Sakura to yell out in ecstacy. When Naruto fucked her even harder and faster, she rolled her eyes up and stuck her tongue out, in a ahegao style.

"Yeah, Naruto! Fuck me baby! Make me squirt all over that cock!" Eventually, that came true. When Sakura yelled out, Naruto took his cock out and Sakura squirted her load all over that huge dick, causing Naruto to groan loudly. After that, Sakura came down and sucked and licked her juices off of Naruto's monster cock.

Naruto never felt this close to Sakura before. Sure, she called him names and beat the shit out of him, but deep down, he would always love her, no matter what. Sakura then rode that cock again, but this time in reverse cowgirl position. Naruto continued to pound her pussy, which was about as pink as her hair.

As Naruto continued fucking Sakura hard and fast in reverse position, Sakura felt close to orgasm again. She fingered her clit violently while Naruto fucked it, showing no mercy or holding back. This caused far too much excitement for her, and she squirted a huge enough load to fill up an entire gallon. Naruto felt ready to cum as well, so he groaned loudly came into Sakura's pussy, who in return screamed and squirted it all out, unsurprisingly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**END OF LEMON**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto laid on Sakura's bed, facing her direction and looking at her. She was also looking at him. _"Man, Sakura's boobs are small, but she makes up for it with amazing squirt power." _Naruto thought.Sakura giggled as he looked at her. "What's so funny?" He asked her. "Remember when you kissed Sasuke?" Naruto grinned his teeth. "Don't remind me. You thought it was hot, didn't you?" Sakura smirked. "Yeah, but as hot when we kissed." Naruto smiled. "Wanna help me recall?" Sakura laughed. "Sure." The two then kissed passionately and then proceeded to have a hot make-out session, which would lead to more sex.


	6. Chapter 5: Loving Everyone

After spending 3 days in a row, having sex with 3 women, Naruto decided to go home. When he got inside his house, he went into the kitchen and was greeted by his mother, who was wearing nothing but an apron. "Welcome home, sweeetie. You've been gone for some time now." She gave her a seductive wink and look.

Naruto reacted to his mother the same way he reacted to Hinata at the hot springs."Mom, what are you doing?" He exclaimed surprised. Kushina giggled and continued to cook. "Well, you must've been hungry after your mission, so I decided to make you some breakfast."

Naruto calmed down. "Oh. Alright then." Naruto sat down and prepared his utensils. Kushina came up to him and served him some red bean soup, one of Naruto's favorite foods other than ramen. After he finished his soup, Naruto turned to his mother to thank her, only to get a mouthful of mommy's hot lips as soon as he turned.

Naruto was surprised at first, but then closed his eyes and let it sink in right after. Kushina stopped and spoke. "Fuck me, Naruto-kun. I need that cock of yours." She untied her apron and let it fall to the ground, exposing her hot, naked body to her son. "Of course, mommy." He lifted her up bridal style and took her to his bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**OUTSIDE NARUTO'S HOUSE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata was making her way to her boyfriend's house with small rice cakes shaped like him that she made herself. On her way there, she encounters Sakura, who was also on her way to Naruto's. "Hey, Hinata? How's it going?" Sakura asked. "Oh, um. I'm okay, Sakura-chan."

"Are you headed to Naruto's?" She asked Hinata again. "Y-yes I am. I w-wanted to give him these." She offered one of the rice cakes to Sakura. "No thanks. I'm on a diet. And so am I. I have some 'things' I need to discuss with him." While walking through the suburbs, they encountered another woman associated with Naruto: Priestess Shion.

"Oh, you must be Naruto's friends. Are you on your way to see him too?" The priestess asked the two kunoichi. "Yes, we were. He has to help us with something." Sakura told Shion. "N-Naruto-kun would l-love these, right?" Hinata shyly offered one rice cake to the Priestess. "Why thank you. And yes, he would." She thanked Hinata and took one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AT NARUTO'S HOUSE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the doorway of Naruto's house, they heard sexual moaning coming upstairs from the house. All three ladies were shocked at what they heard. "Naruto-kun... is cheating on me?" Hinata said softly, her voice breaking. "Cheating on you? He's mine, dammit!" Sakura yelled out. "That boy has a lot of explaining to do." Shion said angrily.

As the girls climbed up the stairs and ascended to Naruto's bedroom, the moans got louder and louder. They were all thinking what the hell to ask Naruto and how to react to his playboy ways. Once they opened his bedroom doors, they were all astonished by what they saw: Naruto sensually kissing his mother's neck, both of them fully naked.

The girls' jaws dropped and their eyes turned white, and they also blushed. "Naruto's having sex with his mother!" Sakura yelled out. "N-Naruto-kun... how could you?" Hinata thought. Shion stayed silent, however. Naruto heard them and turned around to be shocked himself. "Oh my God! What are you guys doing here?"

"We came here because we smelled something fishy. And we were right!" Sakura yelled out to him. "Naruto, why would you do this? Having sex with your mother, and then with me?" Hinata looked at Shion. "H-he had sex with you t-too?" Shion put her hands on her hips. "Of course he did. He promised me a child."

"So, I guess you've been playing with all of us, haven't you, ya pervert." Sakura told Naruto, leaning in closely with an angry face. Naruto was scared as Sakura looked at him, but got the weirdest boner right now. "Look at you, you're even hard when nothing hot is going on." Sakura facepalmed.

"We have to find a way to punish him." Shion told the other two. Just then, Kushina came up with an idea. "Girls, come see me in the hall." Sakura was about to question her, but she decided not to. And then, the three followed her into the hall, Naruto staying inside the room.

"What's this about Mrs. Uzumaki?" Hinata asked Kushina. The redhead smirked. "I know how to punish my son." Shion was surprised. "Really? But you were involved with him." Kushina replied to Shion. "I know, but he cheated on you three, so it's only fair." Sakura spoke up. "So, what do we do, Mrs. Uzumaki?"

Kushina giggled. "Let's give my son a harem." Hinata, Shion and Sakura were all in shock when they heard this. "B-but, how is that a punishment?" Hinata questioned. "It's simple, we make Naruto cum so much that he never wants to cum again." Shion thought for a bit. "You know, that might just work." Kushina smiled. "Of course it will! Dattebane!" Sakura sighed. _"Now I know where Naruto gets his catchphrase from." _She thought.With that said, the four ladies headed inside to give Naruto the ride of his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LEMON TIME**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the girls came into Naruto's bedroom, with seductive looks on their faces. They were sensually touching themselves and each other, with Naruto watching in full view. "W-what's going on here?" He asked worriedly. "Nothing, Naruto-kun. We just want to please you." Hinata told him. "Please pleasure us, Naruto-kun. We need your cock." Naruto thought this was all some type of genjutsu, but he didn't care. He was getting a harem, for crying out loud!

With that said, everyone started stripping. The girls all work to undress each other. Sakura starts by slowly unhooking Shion's bra and pull down her dress, causing her to moan slightly. Kushina kisses Hinata's neck while removing her bra to reveal her curvy figure and large D cup breasts. Naruto's dick stiffens up and he eventually removes his underwear. The girls then trade off partners. Sakura and Kushina take each other's clothes off, kissing each other passionately and rubbing each others' breasts while doing so. Shion pulls down her panties and kisses Naruto passionately while she slightly rubs her lover's cock. _"I thought this would be wrong. But it feels so right!" _She thought to herself. The girls all moaned slightly as they got naked for their master.

Naruto locked lips with Kushina and their tongues wrestled inside their mouths like luchadors. Naruto lied on his back and Kushina layed her breasts on his face. Naruto teased her, sucking and pinching her nipples, causing Kushina to squeal in delight. Downstairs, Hinata couldn't hold back anymore and started to lick the tip of Naruto's hard member. She then took it all in her mouth at once, deep-throating it and moaning through. _"Mmm, it's sooo tasty." _ The young priestess thought to herself. "Awww, sweetie. Let me help you out." Kushina went down to Naruto's gents and started to suck on his testicles while Shion continued to blow the young blonde. Naruto groaned in ecstacy and he felt a huge shock of pleasure crawl up his body. Sakura started fingering herself to the view as Naruto watched in excitement. Seeing his own teammate fool around with herself like that made Naruto climax after a few moments. All the seed got on and into Kushina and Shions' mouths. The two women licked the cum off each others' faces and tongues, giggling and moaning, as Naruto stared at them the same way Jiraiya would.

"Is that all you got, Naruto? I thought my own teammate would have more energy than that." Sakura said teasingly, eager for more of her boyfriend's cum. "Oh I'm not done, babe." Naruto looked to Hinata, who were playing around with his mom. "Mmm, Mrs. Uzumaki... what's your most sensitive area?" Hinata said. "Ummm..." Kushina was a bit shy about saying it, because she worried that Naruto would find it weird. She looked down to her shoulder. Hinata smirked. "Ooohhh, someone's a waki." The blue-haired Hyuga said, eager to taste some of her future mother-in-law. Kushina blushed, and put her arms over and behind her head. Naruto watched to see what the girls would do. Hinata started to deeply sniff Kushina's armpits, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. Naruto's dick grew hard in excitement, not knowing he even had a waki fetish. Then Hinata start licking Kushina's armpits, slobbering them with their saliva, which made Naruto's mom yell out in absolute pleasure. "Oh God! It feels sooo gooood!" She yelled in pure ecstacy. Naruto was masturbating hard already, and felt the need to cum. Then his grilfriend moved out of the way for Naruto to exploit his new fetish. He went to Kushina's left side, whose arms were still over her head, and came on her left armpit. "Mmm, get the other one too!" She said desperately. The blonde boy went to her right side and came on her right armpit as well, then Hinata went back and licked the cum and drool right off of Kushina's armpits. "Wow... is there anything you guys won't do?" Naruto said to Sakura. "We'll do whatever you want to do, no matter how weird or extreme it is." She said, winking at him. "Anything huh?" Naruto said, thinking.

After Naruto's main girlfriend finished up with his mother, Hinata decided to crave for Naruto's cock. "Fuck me, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said lustfully. "No, Naruto-kun! I'm much hornier for you!" Said Sakura. Kushina crawled over to Naruto and stole him from the two ladies, kissing him passionately, reaching down and stroking his dick. Naruto laughed at the three of them. "Wow, you guys are wild. But that's just how I like it." He said as he frenched with his mother. Then, Naruto pulled away from his kiss with Kushina. "I wanna fuck all four of you together." The young blonde man said evilly. "How? There's three of us and only one of you." Said Shion. Naruto smirked and formed a hand sign, then yelled. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto then created three extra clones for the perfect amount of fun.

In a matter of seconds, the future Hokage's four sexy mistresses were getting fucked hard and fast. Sakura had her legs spread far in a 80 degree V-shape and was being pounded wildly in missionary style by the original Naruto. Kushina took it in doggy style from the first clone and fingered her pussy while the clone fucked said pussy at the same time. Shion was riding the second clone in reverse cowgirl position and her boobs were being rubbed and teased while she was fucked. And Hinata was being fucked from the side in a spooning position by the final clone, her large breasts being rubbed and played with sexually. Eventually, the clones came inside Hinata, Shion, and Kushina in a matter of minutes, but the original Naruto was still fucking Sakura hard and fast. He wanted to enjoy his time with his mother.

"Yes! Fuck me, Naruto! Fuck me! You naughty boy! Make me cum hard!" The clones disappeared, but the three other girls were not yet satisfied. So, they decided to get involved with Naruto and Sakura; Sakura was still in her missionary form. Kushina sat on Sakura's face and frenched with Naruto as he fucked his teammate even harder and faster. Shion and Hinata licked Sakura's feet and sucked on her toes, eager to get kinky. All this excitement proved too much for the young teen, and after several seconds, she squirted an entire fountain right out of her pussy all over her three other partners. Naruto came hard all over his girls, and they all yelled in ecstacy from the juices and cum.

Naruto, now exhausted after cumming at least three times, lied on the bed to catch his breath. Shion smiled at him. "Awww, you can't be done yet. We still haven't given you your treat yet." She smirked. Naruto look confused. "What are you guys gonna do now?" He said, anxious to find out. Sakura smirked at him. "Well, to be honest, our bladders have been full since this morning. And we all can't fit in one toilet, you know." Naruto's smirk returned. "You want me to be your toilet?" Kushina laughed. "He's so smart!"

"We'll give you a little preview, sweetie." Kushina said as she squatted over Sakura, who was lying down. The sexy mom then let out a huge stream of piss all over the young girl, who managed to drink some of it. Then, Kushina spread her legs apart 80 degrees and his mother did something Naruto would not expect at all. Kushina squatted over Sakura's crotch and pissed inside Sakura's pussy. Naruto's teammate giggled and moaned as the golden liquid from within Kushina entered her glory hole, which felt like ecstacy to her; Sakura loved the feeling of her own piss mixing with Kushina's piss inside her. Naruto was so horny right now, and he didn't know why. He had no idea he was this kind of pervert. Soon, Naruto's mom finished her little escapade. "Did you like seeing that sweetie?" She said lustfully towards her perverted little son. "Yes. I did." Naruto replied, eager to get pissed on himself.

Hinata smirked and then squatted down on Naruto's face, while Shion squatted down over Naruto's crotch. Hinata started to piss in Naruto's mouth and moan while doing so, and Shion started to piss all over Naruto's hard dick, causing him to groan loudly in pleasure. After Shion finishes, and now unable to contain himself, Naruto pulls the priestess down and penetrates her as she was still on top of him. Shion yells out in pleasure and starts to ride Naruto's dick. "Ohhh Naruto-kun! It feels so good!" yelled Shion. Naruto groaned, and then pulled out, but the head of his dick still close to her pussy. Naruto then starts to piss inside Shion's pussy, causing her to moan even louder. "Ohhh yes, Naruto-kun! Piss inside me!" She yelled out in ecstacy. Once Naruto finished, he continued to fuck the priestess again, but much harder and faster now. Hinata and her Kushina decided to finger and kiss each other while watching Naruto and Shion fuck. All three girls moaned loudly, and came at the same time. Not long after, Naruto came inside Shion. Naruto's cum and piss mixing inside Shion's womb felt like triple ecstacy to the young vixen.

After Shion got off of the blonde man, to his surprise, Naruto was still hard. He was very surprised by this. Hinata and Kushina felt to need to be fucked simultaneously, and Shion and Sakura still craved Naruto's cock. So, to solve this, Naruto made only two clone. "Mom, Hinata. I want you two to scissor." Said Naruto. Kushina and her mother did as instructed. "Alright. Here I come." Naruto goes under the two ladies and slides his hard dick inbetween their pussies. Then, Naruto starts thrusting upward as Kushina and Hinata moved their hips in sync with Naruto. Meanwhile, Shion lied on her side as the clone took her in from missionary position, facing the direction of their relatives. "Naruto! Fuck us, my dirty little perverted son!" Screamed Kushina. "Please! We're desperate for your cum!" Shouted Hinata. Naruto and the clone fucked the girls even harder and faster, to make sure that they got what they wanted. Kushina and Hinata continued to grind against Naruto's cock with their pussies, while Shion and Sakura french kissed each other as the clones fucked them doggy style. In a matter of minutes, the girls came all at once again. The clones and Naruto came next. The clones' semen shot inside Shion's and Sakura's pussies, mixing with Kushina and Naruto's piss from earlier, while Naruto's shot into the air, then landed all over his mother and girlfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**END OF LEMON**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was exhausted, and so were his mistresses. All four of them kept the harem going from 10 at night to 8 in the morning. Then they all lied down on the bed, the girls huddling around Naruto, and went to sleep. "I love you guys." Said Naruto. "We love you too, Naruto-kun." His mistressed replied back. Kushina looked up at her son, then to the girls. "Let's do this again sometime." They all nodded, then went to sleep.


End file.
